


A Moment, Inquisitor

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Canon compliant: Slice of life - A single moment at Skyhold, frozen
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: Birthday Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Kudos: 13





	A Moment, Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> Pretentious, moi? Never

The fourth bell is tolling in the Chantry in Skyhold’s garden, and people are turning towards it. The autumn sunshine is warm and the skies above clear and blue with only a few clouds gathered around the highest peaks, but there is the bite of winter threatening in the wind already. In the main hall and across the fortress, some people pause in their work for a moment of contemplation, whilst others who don’t share their faith move around them, give them space and time and respect. For a few seconds in the early afternoon, the whole fortress holds its breath, and then releases it in a gentle sigh.

Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition’s Ambassador, is in her office, at her desk. The War Council will meet soon, after the service finishes, so she’s preparing her notes. There’s a sheaf of parchment stacked neatly a the edge of the desk, letters from every court across Thedas laced with gossip and intrigue among the offers and pleas. Her attention is distracted, though, and though her eyes are on the papers in front of her it’s the woman sitting on the edge of her desk who’s put the smile on her face. Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan, Evie to her friends and lovers, is braced with one foot on the floor and one hand splayed on Josie’s desk. Her hair is loose from its severe bun, and cascades in jet black waves down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes are on Josie’s face, on her smile especially, a smile she teased out in a stolen moment

The morning was busy, the afternoon will be busier, and the evening is already booked full with this diplomat and that researcher demanding her attention, and tomorrow she’ll be gone again, marching off with her trusted companions to push deep into enemy territory. She’ll seal up the sky and open the roads, and Josie will wait there and keep the wheels turning, worrying. The world will end if Evie falls, but that isn’t why she worries.

But for now, in this moment that stretches golden around them, the future is a distant thought. Dust motes dance golden in the sun’s rays and laughter dances with them, warm and soft and stolen.


End file.
